


Renegades of Dune

by CallmeLee



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeLee/pseuds/CallmeLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the climatic events of Kralizec the ghola of Leto Atreides II, the God Emperor, must come to terms with his own birthright and legacy. </p><p>But more pressing is the promise of a second chance in the form of a ghola created of his beloved, Hwi Noree. And a chance of reconciliation with a man he never knew: his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We learn resignation not by our own suffering, but by the suffering of others.  
-W. Somerset Maugham

It had been less than a day since the events of Kralizec. Now more than a man but less than a machine, Duncan found he no longer required sleep. He was surprised how much the thought unsettled him. But that was secondary to the rush of computer and mentat crunching away at the all the incoming information surrounding him. Data Input: Paul and Leto II were Kwizats Haderachs. Duncan hoped, perhaps with some arrogance, that he would somehow succeed were they had failed. Data Input: Both sought a world free of their own visions and prescience. The dilemma was enough to drive a man to prayer. How disappointing is it then that in the end we are the only true gods? Hypothesis: Leto Atreides will try to enjoy this brave new world he has created.  
With a mechanical speed that made him move faster than his human half could consciously will Duncan was out of the door of his cabin and down that hall and heading toward the hanger were the small no-ship used by the ghola of Baron Harkonnen was still housed. Though ‘small’ was a misnomer, it was about the size of one of the galleons that had sailed the seas of Old Earth. When he arrived Duncan was not surprised to find Leto already there.  
The God Emperor’s ghola glanced at the old Atreides retainer, his gaze holding a cation that came from his now being awakened to his old memories.  
“I suppose I owe you an apology,” Leto said. His voice sounding so old for someone who appeared so young.  
Duncan gave a slight shake of his head. “You do not owe me an apology any more than your mother owed you and your sister one for causing you both to be pre-born.”  
“Perhaps. Though I always felt our father was more to blame for that. . . “ Leto’s voice drifted as he shivered and looked away. “I find . . . I find I'm so prone to nostalgia now that I'm human again. It leaves me feeling more vulnerable than I like.”  
Duncan felt a wave of compassion for this child, it went through him like a shock of cold rain when compared to all the hate he had once had for this boy. This boy who had been God. Well we aren't so different now are we?  
“I spoke with Sheanna, she says she was willing to have a ghola created of Ghanima so you might have a companion.”  
Leto closed his eyes and shook his head. “Gods below, Duncan. Ghanima had her life. A long and happy one with Farad'n. Let her rest.”  
Duncan pursed his lips, hesitating. “. . . There’s another possibility, one I realize you've likely already guessed at. But they will re-create Hwi Noree. They'll want her . . . To control the both of us.”  
Leto's eyes snapped open and he looked back at him. Was that hatred Duncan saw there? He couldn’t blame him for that remembering his own reaction to the Ixian woman's death. Eventually though the look passed and Leto nodded his head.  
“I know. . . But I can't stay here. Its tempting. . . Too tempting to take up the reigns of power again.” He swallowed. “I imagine they'll try to awaken her when she reaches adolescence. . . . I’ll return for her then.”  
Duncan let himself slip into the logical projection of a mentat. Date Input: Hwi had died falling from Leto's arms into the Idaho River. He had been unable to protect her or have the life with her he truly craved, their almost marriage aside. Data Input: The very goal of Leto's Golden Path had been to save humanity from destruction. It spoke to an almost insane desire to protect in the former God Emperor.  
Data Input: To awaken a ghola to their former memories required the application of trauma. Hypothesis:  
“You plan on rescuing her don't you? Before they would awaken her memories.”  
Leto nodded.  
Duncan’s stomach knotted. There had been many women, and as loathe as he was at times to admit it, even some men in his lives. But Hwi was one of those painful ‘what ifs?’ The only true comparison would perhaps be to the Lady Jessica, Leto’s grandmother. Neither were women to be forgotten easily. Yet now that he was so much more than a man and so much less than a machine he found his desires chilled. He yearned for them more out of habit than the old lusty ways he had before. And Leto wasn’t the only one with a possibly mad desire to protect.  
“I will help however I can.” Duncan said.  
“I will expect more than that, old friend.” And with that the boy disappeared into the no-ship forcing Duncan to move out of the way of the ship’s thrusters. Easier done than said.  
For a moment Duncan thought to watch the no-ship as it flew away. He had a strange sensation of anti-climax. Old lives in him hollowly wailing for more. More rage. More vengeance even. But that like the fires of lust that had cooled.  
Duncan Idaho, once sword master to House Atreides and student of the Ginaz school turned away. He did not watch his former master go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Paulie up to?

How do we forgive our fathers? -Dick Laurie

* * *

 

Paul adjusted the straps and filters of his stilsuit as Chani slay asleep, little Liet in her arms. The design of the garment had gone almost unchanged since his day. It proved a comforting familiarity on this alien Dune. This Dune that had been destroyed and was now filled with worms that shared a consciousness with what had been his son. Even in the heat of the surrounding desert Paul shivered.  
Twice now he had come to this planet an outsider. But this time he couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t entirely welcome or more accurately it no longer felt like home.   
Almost on que Chani sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her eyes which had only recently taken on that deep indigo-blue of the spice addict. Paul leaned over the bed to press a quick kiss to her forehead. The question he had often asked when still a youth newly taken into Sketch Tabr had been answered: her unclouded eyes were brown.  
“Up so early, beloved?” She asked.   
Paul pulled back and nodded. “Yes. I need some time to think and adjust.”   
She gave a groggy nod as she sat upright. “The Duncan’s report has disturbed you hasn’t it?”   
Paul nodded slightly, glancing down at little Liet who was beginning to stir. His infant eyes still an unclouded Atreides’ green. Paul realized he had never taken the time to notice what color his own son’s eyes had been before the spice clouding.   
Duncan, though it was admittedly difficult to think of him as the same sword master and later zensunni-mentat, had sent a report suggesting that the ghola of Leto II would inevitably return to Arrakis. The thought had touched on certain ambiguities and ambvilances Paul still felt for his son. The son who had made himself a god.   
Chani’s reaching to cradle to their infant son in her arms pulled him his thoughts. Aahh dear sweet Chani, here to anchor me to the now as you always did.   
“What did _you_ think of the report?” He asked.   
Chani’s back straitened. “He was ours. I have heard the histories of his tyranny, but you were not not so just either my beloved when you reigned. I wish . . . I wish to know what kind of man he will make of himself now.”   
Paul listened though he did not look at her, taking Liet when the baby reached for him.   
“That is why I wish to go to the desert and be alone. I do not know what I want.”   
“Be careful my Usual these new worms are strange.” Though there was a definite note of disappointment in her voice. She had perhaps been hoping and been disappointed that a more fatherly or paternal instinct might have been awoken in him at the news.  
Paul handed Liet back to her and slid off the bed, wrapping himself in the white cloak the desert firemen of his day had worn.   
He said nothing even as his infant son wailed for his return. They were yet a small family but all three at least could attest to the ash-y taste of disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The qoute is from Dick Laurie but I'm sure some of you will recognize it from the A+ film Smoke Signals. Also for the Paul and Leto II relationship I am going off their interactions in the books which is fairly hostile at points unlike the miniseries that portrayed their interactions as fairly loving in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright kiddies, so basically this is my fluffy little au-fic with Leto II and Hwi Noree. Really not much else to this to be honest beyond some serious liberties taken with the plot of Hunters/Sandworms of Dune. That said I hope you at least get some enjoyment out of it. Peace out.


End file.
